


Plot

by Anon_E_Muss



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Memes, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_E_Muss/pseuds/Anon_E_Muss
Summary: What an actual conversation between Tora and his grandfather looks like.
Kudos: 12





	Plot

“Tora!” Soosoo called from where he stood. “Grampypon need you! Bring paper, too!”

Tora bounced in, pen and paper in his hand. “What Grampypon need?”

”Soosoo need Tora to write down thingie before Soosoo forget.”

”What thingie?”

“Soosoo have new anime plot!” Soosoo said grandly. “There this high-school girl, except she have huge pon-pons,” he said gesturing with the larger hand like ears. “A real set of hon-honkers. Packing serious dobonhokeros. Big ol’ tonhonerekoogers. _Massive_ dahoonkabankaloogs.”

“What happen next?” Tora asked, eyes sparkling with wonder.  
  
“Transfer student show up one day with _even bigger_ bonkhonagahoogs! _Humungous_ hungalunganonologongas!”

* * *

The light died down around Pyra. In her place was a blonde woman with a regal aura.

”Who are you?” Rex asked.

The blonde woman opened her eyes. “I am Mythra.”

Tora shook where he stood. “Oh Architect,” he whispered to himself. “Grampypon was right.”


End file.
